The present technology relates to a solid-state image device, a method of fabricating the same, and to an electronic apparatus equipped with the solid-state image device.
In front-illuminated solid-state image devices, there is proposed a configuration in which faceted Si1-xGex (where 0<x<1) is grown onto a photodiode (PD) by selective epitaxial growth (see JP 2011-155248A, for example). With such a configuration, it is possible to improve the light-condensing properties and the pixel sensitivity, mainly in the red and infrared regions, of a solid-state image device.
In addition, at present a back-illuminated solid-state image device has been proposed in order to improve pixel sensitivity.